Soyons fous
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Les Galavan laissent libre court à leurs sentiments. INCESTE!
Précision : Inceste entre frère et sœur donc pas la peine de jouer les choqués sinon... la sortie n'est qu'à un clic. Et oui, encore un! j'adore ça et je l'assume.

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient.

* * *

À l'instar de la majeure partie de la population de Gotham, les Galavan ne fermaient pas l'œil avant d'avoir réglé tous les problèmes pouvant l'être sur le champs. Or la chose sur laquelle flanchaient les deux membres de l'ancienne famille Dumas était d'une nature peu commune. Recouvrer l'honneur de leur famille n'était pas la seule chose qui absorbait leurs esprits et leurs priorités variaient autant que leur humeur.

Seul le dernier étage de la tour Galavan était encore allumé et le seul ayant une fenêtre offrant une vue imprenable sur l'immensité des rues sombres de Gotham. Dans son bureau, Theo était planté devant cette plaque de verre à observer le décors apocalyptique lorsqu'il perçut une présence dans le long corridor menant à son bureau. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui, famille ou non, mais la méfiance prenait toujours le dessus chez lui. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et tourna devant en attendant que la présence inconnue ne se manifeste. Il entendit des pas accélérer et vit une main surgir doucement par l'entrebâillement de la porte mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il l'attrapa et attira brutalement la personne à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de la plaquer au mur et finalement lui sourire légèrement.

\- Tu es nerveux, mon frère?

Haussant les sourcils, il répondit assez froidement :

\- Tu le sais très bien, surtout lorsque tu t'amuses à jouer le fauve qui se faufile dans les couloirs éteints.

\- C'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça" sourit-elle.

\- Si tu le dis!" souffla t-il dans son cou.

Il s'éloigna d'elle avant de lui adresser ce sourire qui la faisait tant chavirer. Devant cette vue, Tabitha ne chercha même pas à résister et lui sauta littéralement au visage pour l'embrasser avidement. Lui agrippant le visage en retour, Theo gémit bruyamment et la plaqua rudement au mur. La jeune femme aimait cette façon qu'il avait de vouloir toujours tout contrôler en particulier dans ces moments. Il lui dévorait pratiquement les lèvres et ne laissait pas le moindre répit à une seule partie de son corps, qu'il parcourait de ses deux mains. Il finit par faire une courte pause pour demander le souffle coupé :

\- Alors ma belle, tu disais qu'il fallait arrêter ça.

\- C'est impossible si tu me souris de cette façon, voyons. Tu le sais très bien en plus, donc c'est de ta faute.

\- Ah ça, c'était facile. Il m'est impossible de changer ma façon de sourire alors ça risque de durer longtemps.

Devant un ton si langoureux, elle ne put qu'en demander plus et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Tant mieux, alors!

Répondant à cet appel, il souleva Tabitha par les cuisses et l'embrassa sans ménagement tout en les conduisant jusqu'au bord du bureau, l'enlaçant avec autant de passion que la première fois. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ne pas céder face au charme de Theo. Malgré les liens du sang, elle ne voyait que son élégance, sa prestance et surtout son si beau sourire... mais une sensation la tira de sa rêverie.

\- Theo! si jamais il te prend l'envie de jouer du couteau dans l'éventualité où il te démangerait, je te prierai de t'en servir sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle sentit tout à coup les lèvres et la langue de son frère parcourir sa gorge avec la plus grosse envie. Le rire qu'émit celui-ci à cet instant laissa sa sœur dans l'incertitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, enfin?" demanda la jeune femme.

Le rire du brun s'accentua avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- Tu crois réellement que j'abîmerais un costume aussi coûteux en cachant un couteau dans une de mes poches?

L'expression incrédule de sa sœur se transforma vite en mine coquine et il confirma :

\- Comme tu as l'air de l'avoir deviné, ce n'est pas un couteau.

Il la vit rire et fourra la tête dans son cou pour en renifler ce parfum qui l'attirait tant tandis que Tabitha s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon, plongeant une main dans son boxer pour se saisir de son membre durci. Sursautant, il grogna de plaisir et agrippa l'épaule de Tabitha en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Emporté par le désir engendré par cette main féminine sur sa verge, Theo n'en put plus et entreprit de déshabiller sa sœur. Heureusement pour elle, sa brusque impatience était compensée par l'effet jouissif de ses caresses. Theo savait parfaitement où poser les mains sur elle pour l'affamer de plaisir, tout comme elle.

\- Theo" gémit-elle.

\- Tu me rends dingue, Tabi.

\- Tant mieux, j'aime ça quand tu deviens dingue" lui susurra t-elle à l'oreille.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se jeter sauvagement l'un sur l'autre. Theo sentit les mains féminines triturer son buste pendant qu'il s'affairait à finir de la découvrir. Après s'être retrouvée totalement dénudée, Tabitha frissonna et enleva la veste ainsi que la chemise du brun, ne perdant jamais une occasion d'embrasser ces lèvres qu'elle convoitait tant. Elle sentait les mains de Theo sur ses seins, sur ses hanches... aucune partie de son corps n'était épargnée. Elle gémit plus fort lorsque la main de celui-ci frôla son antre.

\- Arrête de me torturer, grand frère.

Après un léger rire, Theo lui lécha et embrassa la gorge avant de libérer son sexe tendu et d'entrer en elle sans douceur. Il savoura le cri de surprise et de plaisir qu'il lui avait provoqué. Il souleva les cuisses de la jeune femme pendant que celle-ci se positionnait de manière à lui faciliter la tâche et tout en l'embrassant avec une passion obsédante, commença à aller et venir en elle de façon brutale et rapide. Prise sous les assauts répétés et les embrassades quasi obscènes de Theo, la jeune femme hurlait presque lorsque ses coups de reins atteignaient son point sensible, tellement elle aimait ça.

Tout à coup, Theo s'arrêta, porta Tabitha par la taille et l'allongea sur la moquette en s'étalant sur elle pour continuer. C'était de cette manière qu'ils aimaient le faire, Theo étant au dessus et imposant ce qu'il voulait à sa sœur, comblée et excitée comme jamais. La jeune femme se lécha les lèvres et sentit son frère l'embrasser avec une douceur qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Un long et tendre baiser qui mena doucement à une reprise de coups de reins devenant rapidement aussi violente que la première. Cette transition les enivra tellement qu'ils se sentirent approcher de l'orgasme au premier coup.

\- OH OUI, THEO!" ne put-elle s'empêcher de hurler de plaisir.

Après quelques derniers virulents va-et-vient, Theo se libéra en elle dans un grognement bestial, la sentant se détendre tandis que sa semence lui parcourait la vulve et les cuisses. Tabitha observa le corps en sueur de son compagnon et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Fermant les yeux, celui-ci reprit sa respiration et l'embrassa lascivement puis plus tendrement, avant de se retirer d'elle. Bien que la moquette ne soit pas si confortable, il s'allongea près de la femme qu'il aime et l'embrassa sur le front. Il dégagea une mèche de son visage et lui sourit, geste qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui renvoyer en lui caressant le visage. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et l'embrassa chastement, une main sous son menton. C'est elle qui approfondit leur embrassade après s'être placée à califourchon sur Theo. Sentant l'autre langue percuter la sienne, le brun gémit et finit par dire :

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, Tabitha.

Sa sœur en eut presque les larmes aux yeux et ancra son regard dans celui de Theo. C'était la première fois qu'il réussissait à prononcer ces mots. Elle lui avait dit autrefois qu'elle le pensait incapable de prononcer de tels mots. Et il l'avait fait. Elle lui caressa la joue avant de se pencher sur lui et de lui murmurer au visage :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Theo.

Après un long moment d'étreintes et de baisers, ils durent se relever à cause de l'inconfort du sol mais se rendirent à la chambre de Theo. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, dans la sérénité, loin de leur vendetta ancestrale et de l'agitation de Gotham.

Leur histoire était et resterait à tout jamais cachée mais dans le cas où elle viendrait à être révélée, elle comme son frère n'en auraient aucune honte. Ils étaient réellement amoureux, ils l'avaient découvert il y a peu de temps mais l'assumaient totalement et peu importe les moqueries ou les insultes. Au départ, ils avaient eu honte par rapport à leurs ancêtres : que devaient-ils en penser de là où ils sont? Ils avaient même parlé de dégradation. Mais leur amour avait vite pris le pas sur les questions existentielles. Tant qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, le reste du monde leur importait peu. Sauf Silver, leur nièce que Tabitha mettait un point d'honneur à protéger de tout y compris de son oncle. Ce dernier avait tendance à se montrer très dur lorsqu'il exigeait quelque chose d'elle, oubliant qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Ils n'étaient plus que trois désormais.

 **FIN**


End file.
